Getting Even
by EveeSek
Summary: Ziva and Tony play jokes and pranks on each other on a daily basis, but what happens when Ziva kicks it up a notch?


This is set during the episode Short Fuse. I really liked the subtle interaction between Ziva and Tony during the interrogation scene, so I took that and went with it. Not sure if I'm going to continue it yet… If you want to read more, then PLEASE leave me some reviews. They really help… maybe some ideas for future chapters… Constructive criticism is welcome.

Tony and Ziva are watching Gibbs interrogate Sergeant Dempsey.

Tony leans over and rests his arm against the wall that Ziva is leaning on. She can feel his jacket against her back. She draws in a deep breath and exhales slowly to lower her heart rate, like Mossad training had taught her. Keeping her focus on the interrogation, Ziva shifts uncomfortably closer to the glass.

"I don't get it… I mean I know why he's attracted to her. She's hot…"

Ziva scoffed.

"But what does she see in him?" Tony finished.

Ziva smiled crookedly.

"Well sometimes I find certain older men…" She started

She turned her face slowly so that she could see the side of Tony's. She felt his breath on her face as his gaze never left her eyes.

"… attractive" She said smiling.

Tony eyed her from head to toe calling her on her bluff, but she didn't budge. Ziva, keeping her arms crossed across her chest, walked towards the door slowly as the interrogation came to an end. Tony never took his eyes off her, his mouth wide open.

Ziva sat with her drink in her hand, her finger lining the rim of her glass, her mind deep in thought.

"How much older do I need to be?" Came a familiar voice.

Ziva smiled and chuckled.

"Who said you were a option?" She said biting gently on her straw.

"Another one," She told the bartender.

"Make that two." Tony said, his eye never leaving hers.

He moved his chair closer to hers, a smirk slowly creeping on his face.

"Let's talk about your fetish for older men…" He began

Ziva continued to stare at Tony, never saying a word.

Tony fixed his eyes on her hand to see if he could pinpoint any indication that she was trying to pull a fast one on him, but he couldn't… she was good. He kept his gaze, silently telling her to give details.

"What is it that you would like to know, Tony?" She asked, taking a sip from the glass that the bartender just set down.

Tony chuckled loudly.

"Oh Ziva, you tease... you don't really like older men… you just said that cause you knew you would get a reaction out of me." Tony said laughing nervously.

Ziva smirked, but stayed silent. She downed the rest of her drink, left a bill and proceeded to walk away. Tony picked up his drink, took a big gulp and, after leaving money for the drink, followed Ziva to the door. Tony walked out the door and found Ziva close to her car.

"Jeez" He said to himself.

Tony ran to catch up to her, coming behind her and closing the door as Ziva opened it. Ziva turned.

"Yes, Tony…" She said

"You never answered my question." He said with a smirk.

"You never asked a question." She corrected.

"You merely made an observation…" She began as she saw Tony opening his mouth. She threw her finger up so as to shush him so she could finish her sentence.

"THAT is not true." She finished.

Tony leaned closer to her, bringing his face down so that his nose was inches away from hers.

"Really? It's not true?" He asked.

Ziva steadied her breathing and counted the number of flips her heart was doing. She licked her lips before answering.

"Really, it is NOT true." She said pushing her face towards his so that their nose was now touching.

"Prove i_" Tony started before Ziva pushed her lips against his.

Tony eyes flew open as his mind attempted to process what was happening. For months he had imagined doing the very thing that Ziva was giving him. His hands found her face and gently rubbed her cheeks and started to move down when Ziva broke the kiss, leaving Tony's breath short and fast.

"See, nothing." Ziva said smirking.

Tony stared dumbfounded. He cocked his head to the side.

"What?" He asked.

"If you had been an older man, I am sure that I would have enjoyed that more thoroughly." She said as she opened her car door and climbed in the car.

Ziva rolled her window down and stared at Tony who smirked and scoffed.

"See you Monday, Tony." She called before speeding out of the parking lot.

Tony chuckled.

"Nice one, David." He said under his breath.


End file.
